High-molecular-weight light emitting materials are variously investigated since they are useful as a material to be used in a light emitting layer of a light emitting device and the like. Specifically, there are suggested a polyarylene composed of a benzothiadiazole derivative and spirofluorene (WO 03/020790) and a polyarylene composed of a benzothiadiazole derivative and fluorene (WO 00/046321, WO 02/059121).
However, these compounds have not been sufficient in bathochromaticity as a light emitting material in the red region.